Nito, Gravelord (Darksouls)
Nito, the first of the dead, is one of the original Lords who found a Lord Soul at the dawn of the Age of Fire. Of his life beforehand, nothing is told, and only his title gives a base from which to theorize. His soul, the Death Soul, turned him into a living manifestation of illness and death, a mass of skeletons held together by the miasma of the Death Soul. He, along with the other Lords, waged war against the Dragons, and issued the killing blow by unleashing a miasma of death and disease upon them. After the war with the dragons, Nito descended into the Catacombs, and slumbered within the Tomb of the Giants. Even in that state, he could administer the death of all life and offered much of the energy of his own soul to death itself. Travelers brave enough to find their way into his tomb would pay their respects and become a Gravelord Servant. They would use the Eyes of Death to cause hostile spirits to invade other worlds, spreading death throughout them, which allowed the multiplication of the Eyes of Death, which in turn allows death to increase exponentially. While Nito sees all death, and induces all death, his servants return with Eyes of Death to prove that they have done their tasks. In return for their service to him, Nito accepts these offerings, and presents his servants with more power. It is thought that Nito possessed the Rite of Kindling, a power sacred to ancient clerics, which allowed them to strengthen the flame of Bonfires. In time before the player's mention, a being known as the "Pinwheel" stole this power of Nito, holding on to it until the Chosen Undead meets the Pinwheel. This power was also sought after by occultists who wished to abscond with the power of Nito, to destroy the Gods, and perhaps the other Lords, though their plot was foiled and they died in Nito's domain. These events are considered ancient history, in a timeline between the fall of Oolacile and the Chosen Undead's arrival. In their attempt to fill the Lordvessel with powerful souls, the Chosen Undead intrudes upon the underground cavern that housed the sarcophagus of Nito, who awakens and defends himself from his attacker. Even with him dead, his soul persists, as it is the manifestation of a fundamental concept. Though the world appears to forget Nito, his original power over life exists alongside the Death Soul, which lives on to this day and allows his patronage to exist in the world. It is heavily implied that he is the creator of the Milfanito and the Fenito found in the Shrine of Amana and Undead Crypt respectively in Dark Souls II, being referred to as the "Great Dead One". The Great Dead One created the Milfanito to comfort those bearing death and darkness, teaching the maidens a song for them to sing. The Fenito were created to ensure the deceased within the Undead Crypt rest undisturbed. Abilities: slam: thrust: swing: Gravelord's Greatsword: plunges his sword into the ground repapering someone else into the ground poisoning enemies Miasma: channels and then blasting poisonous smog everywhere near him Deaths Grip: his hand glows red, grabs an enemy, burns them then throughs them on the ground Category:Dark Souls Characters Category:Souls Characters Category:Male Category:Skeleton Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Undead Characters